balas dendam ?
by Vmagnae
Summary: ini ff KOOKMIN ! jimin always uke ! hanya seorang jimin yang mencoba balas dendam dengan cara membuat jungkook cemburu big thanks for ega.s.white


**Balas dendam ?**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS milik Bighit dan juga orang tua mereka , saya hanya meminjam nama demi kepentingan fiksi saja !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak suka ? Free out dari nih ff :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance . Humor . Little hurt ? Maybe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghela nafasnya , lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang santai dormnya ,

Lalu memandang jimin yang sedang mengusap halus surai keemasan taehyung yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya

Jungkook cemburu brohh ,!

Sebenernya pacar jimin ini jungkook atau taehyung ?

Jungkook lalu menghampiri jimin dan jungkook yang sedang tertawa bersama , lalu jungkook duduk di samping jimin

Jimin masih tak menghiraukan jungkook

" Hyung " panggil jungkook

Jimin masih tak menghiraukan jungkook

Lalu jimin dan taehyung bangkit tanpa melirik jungkook sama sekali

Jungkook lalu mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasii

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Malamnya jungkook terlihat baru saja mandi , memasuki kamarnya dan juga kekasihnya -jimin-

" Hyung mau kemana ? " Ucpa jungkook

" Mau tidur sama taehyung " ucap jimin enteng

" Mwo ? Tidak tidak tidak , " larang jungkook

Jimin mendengus lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada " wae ? " Ucap jimin datar

" Tidur ? Dengan taehyung ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk mantap

" Tidak boleh hyung ! Jiminie hyung hanya boleh tidur dengankuuu ! " Perintah jungkook

" Mwo ? Itu kan hakku ! Kenapa sih ? Sensi banget kookie ? Lagi dapet ya ? " Sindir jimin

Bukannya apa - apa , semenjak hari pembuatan MV terbarunya jimin lebih sering menghindari jungkook , jungkookkan jadi frustasi , kenapa sih cowok selalu salah ? /jimin juga cowok coeg -_- /

" Tidak ! Hyung itu sudah satu kamar denganku ! Tidak boleh tidur dengan tae hyung ! " Ucap jungkook lalu mengunci kamar mereka dan menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di tempat yang lebih tinggi

Jimin cemberut ,

" Tidur sama kookie ya ? " Ucap jungkook

" Tidur tuh sama guling ! " Ucap jimin lalu pergi tidur memunggungi jungkook

Haah ! Kan salah lagii jungkooknya

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Tengah malam jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian jungkook bangkit dari ranjangnya dan beralih ke ranjang jimin , di usapnya halus wajah jimin lalu mencium pelan kening jimin

" Jangan marah lagi yaa , kookie sayang jiminie hyung , " ucap jungkook lalu tertidur kembali sambil memeluk erat jimin

.

.

.

Jimin menggeliat dari tidurnya lalu membelalakan matanya dan tiba-tiba jimin menendang jungkook yang tertidur disampingnya

" Hyaaa hyung ini menyakitkaan! " Ucap jungkook sambil mengelus bokongnya

" Bodo amat ! Udah punya ranjang sendiri tapi tidur di ranjang orang ! " Ucap jimin

" Kenapa sih ? Orang biasanya juga tidur bareng gak masalah " ucap jungkook cemberut

" Gatauk lah buka pintunya , aku mau keluar , " perintah jimin

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lalu menuruti perintah jimin

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Seharian ini jimin terus saja menempeli taehyung , jimin ini bagaikan perangko yang nempel terus di taehyung ,

" Tae hyung " panggil jungkook

" Ya ? " Ucap taehyung

" Kemari " ucap jungkook

Taehyung dan jungkook pergi kearah dapur , untungnya dorm sedang sepi hanya ada triple magnae di dorm ,

" Aku bingung denga sifat jimin hyung " ucap jungkook lalu menghela nafas

" Kau saja yang pacarnya bingung , apalagi aku ! , dia selalu menempeliku kook , hoseok hyung sampai cemburu kau tau , dia tak menyapaku kemarin hanya gara - gara jimin menempeliku " ucap taehyung

" Aku hanya heran , sifatnya benar benar membuatku frustasi " erang jungkook

" Akupun heran dengan sifatnya , benar benar aneh " ucap taehyung

Kemudian kedua namja tersebut sama sama diam , lalu taehyung membuka pembicaraan lagi

" Apa emm kau ada masalah dengan jimin ? " Tanya taehyung

Jungkook terlihat berfikir , mengingat kejadian sebelum jimin menghindarinya

" Tidak seingatku " ucap jungkook

" Mungkin saja dia marah atau apalah , kau cari tahu saja sendiri aku lelahh , " ucap taehyung lalu meninggalkan jungkook

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Kini jimin dan jungkook duduk berdua sambil menonton drama kesukaan jimin , mereka duduk dalam diam , lalu jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di pundak jimin , biasanya jika seperti ini jimin akan mengelus sayang kepala jungkook dan membuat jungkook nyaman , tapi sekarang jimin tetap fokus pada filmnya dan tidak menghiraukan jungkook disampingnya

" Hyung " panggil jungkook

Jimin hanya menggumam

Jungkook lalu menghela nafas , mengambil remot lalu mematikan tvnya , jimin tak protes , kemudian bangkit begitu saja , jungkook menarik tangan jimin membuat jimin kembali duduk seperti semula

" Apalagiii ! " Desis jimin

" Jiminie hyung kenapa sih ? " Tanya jungkook

" Aku ? Gak papa " ucap jimin cuek

" Kamu mengacuhkan ku hyung , bahkan beberapa hari ini kau menolak semua perhatianku , kau juga tak bermanja manja lagi denganku , malah kau bermanja manja denga tae hyung " ucap jungkook

" Oh merasa diacuhkan ya ? Syukur deh sadar diri ! Sekarang introspeksi diri sana kenapa aku marah sama kamu ! " Ucap jimin lalu pergi begitu saja , meninggalkan jungkook yang sedang termenung

Jungkook kemudian berfikir sadar diri ? Maksudnya apa ? Jungkook memutar kembali memori diotaknya , setaunya jungkook gak ngapa ngapain kok bener dehh ,

Jungkook lelahh kemudian menemui taehyung yang berada dikamarnyaa

Jungkook membuka pintu taehyung lalu memanggil taehyung

" Hyung "

" Yaa ? Ada apa kook ? " Ucap taehyung sambil mematikan tablet yang taehyung mainkan

" Aku masih berfikir , apa penyebab jimin hyung marah padaku " ucap jungkook lesu

Taehyung meringis , merasakan apa yang jungkook rasakan , kemudian menepuk pelan bahu jungkook

" Begini , apa kamu benar benar tak tahu kesalahanmu ? " Ucap taehyung

Jungkook menggeleng lemah

" Coba ingat ingat lagi , kenapa jimin marah sama kamuu " ucap taehyung

Jungkook kembali memutar memorinya , kembali dimana member BTS sedang melakukan pemotretan setaunya , jimin dan jungkook masih baik - baik saja , jimin juga sempat bermanja manja dengan jungkook , dan juga jungkook masih sempat memakaikan jaketnya pada jimin , dan juga ...

Tunggu ...

Apa mungkinn

" Hyung aku ingat " ucap jungkook

Taehyung berlonjak kaget , kemudian menatap jungkook seolah meminta penjelasan

" Jadi begini sepetinya jimin hyung marah perkara sewaktu kita pemotretan hyung , " ucap jungkook

" Ya lalu ? Emang ada yang salah ? " Ucap taehyung

" Ya ada , saat itu pemotretan dan saat itu juga yang berada di sampingku itu suga hyung , tanpa sadar aku memeluk suga hyung , mungkin jiminie hyung melihat hasil fotonya " ucap jungkook

" Yakin ? " Ucap taehyung

" Iya hyung aku yakin banget , emang iya setelah pemotretan itu jimin hyung mengacuhkanku " ucap jungkook lirih

" Yaudah minta maaf sekarang , " ucap taehyung

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar taehyung

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kini memasuki kamarnya dan jimin , dilihatnya jimin sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil duduk diranjangnya sambil bersandar ,

Jungkook menghampiri jimin , lalu duduk di samping jimin ,

Jimin tetap tak menghiraukan jungkook

" Hyungg " panggil jungkook

Jimin masih diam , menikmati lagu yang jimin dengar , kemudian jungkook mematikan lagu jimin

" Ishh ! Kenapa dimatiin ? " Ucap jimin kesal

" Jangan marah terus dong ! Kookie kan susah kalo jiminie hyung marah " ucap jungkook

" Suka suka dong " ucap jimin sewot lalu melipat kedua tangannya

" Jangan marah lagi ya , kookie minta maaf " ucap jungkook lalu memeluk jimin

Jimin masih diam , lalu jungkook mencium kening jimin

" Maaf ya , kookie janji gak ngulangi kesalahan kookie lagi " ucap jungkook

" Janji ? " Ucap jimin

" Iya janjii " ucap jungkook

Setelahnya jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan jungkook lalu membalas pelukan jungkook

" Kookie " ucap jimin

" Ya hyung ? " Ucap jungkook

" Itu , jgan terlalu berlebih saat melalukan fanservice dengan yang lain , jiminie gak suka , apalagi dengan taehyung " cicit jimin

Jungkook tersenyum " berlebih ? Bukannya jiminie hyung ya sukanya berlebih , apalagi dengan tae hyung ataupun hoseok hyung " ucap jungkook

" Loh kok sekarang kookie yang ngambek ? " Ucap jimin

" Ihhh kookie gak ngambek kok bener dehh , sudah sudah jangan dibahas , aku mencintaimu hyung " ucap jungkook

" Yayayaya , aku juga mencintaimu kookie " ucap jimin

Mereka berdua masih tetap berpelukan sampai mereka berdua terlelap , taehyung dan hyung yang lainnya melihat , kemudian tersenyum

" Kan pasti baikan lagi " ucap namjoon

Yang lain mengangguk

" Yoongi hyung sih , mau aja dipeluk peluk jungkook , marahkan jimin " ucap taehyung

" Apaan sih berisik ! " Ucap yoongi dingin

THE END

Ini fanfic requesan dari **ega.** makasih ide kamu :)

Maaf kalo gak sesuai pemikiran kamuu ,

Terakhir review juseyooooo

Love Vmagnae , jungkook , jimin dannn taehyung :* :*


End file.
